


Cannibal Perk

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Digestion, F/F, Fetish, Other, Same size vore, Soft Vore, Vore, big belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: This one’s a bit on the short side. It’s a vore story inspired by Fallout 4, where the protagonist, Nora, gets a unique version of the cannibal perk. She tries it out on a raider with unexpected results.





	Cannibal Perk

Her name was Nora, but most knew her as the Woman Out of Time. She was a Vault Dweller, something that drew enough attention to her as it was, but she had a distinction that set her apart even from other Vault Dwellers. She was from before the war, frozen in time for around 200 years, earning her nickname and making her a curiosity in addition to a valuable target among the denizens of the Commomwealth.

So, she learned to defend herself, using the Pip-Boy personal computer on her wrist to teach herself new survival skills, and amassing a stockpile of weapons and armor, even coming across a suit of Power Armor during her travels. Despite all of her clothing options, however, she still chose to walk around in her Vault 111 jumpsuit, as it provided just the right combination of fashion, comfort, and defense.

Her main talent, however, was her extraordinary stamina. She could run faster and farther than the wasteland’s most rugged and skilled bandits, and had an incredibly high resistance to radiation, poisoning, sickness, and chem addition.

She was browsing through her Pip-Boy, preparing to select another skill to be transferred to her by Vault-Tec technology, through a process she didn’t completely understand. Without looking too closely, she picked the next available skill out of the “endurance” tree, naturally wanting to improve her survival skills as much as she could.

A loud rumble was emitted from her stomach as the new skill was made known to her, and she felt a thick string of drool fall from her mouth and onto the dry, irradiated ground.

She glanced back at her Pip-Boy, to see what she had selected. To her horror, it was under “Cannibalism” and this new skill allowed her to consume her fellow humans for energy.

She calmed herself down. She had killed people for food before, so perhaps skipping the step of stealing from them and just eating them directly wasn’t so bad? She gulped, looking around to see if there were even any of her fellow humans to eat.  
To her luck, she spotted a lone woman in the distance, wearing the signature scraps of leather armor and gas mask that signified a raider. At least she wouldn’t have to feel too bad about eating this one.

She jumped out at her soon-to-be meal, simply letting her instincts take over. Almost effortlessly, she grabbed the woman from behind, taking her by surprise. Instead of sticking a knife in her, like she normally would after getting the drop on a raider, her body instructed her to take her feet and shove them in her mouth.

She didn’t argue with what her newfound cannibalistic instincts were telling her to do, taking the woman’s feet and pushing them between her lips. The woman struggled, but didn’t seem too shocked. Being a citizen of the Wasteland, it was no doubt that she’d almost been eaten by Super Mutants and Ghouls before, so being swallowed alive by a seemingly normal human wasn’t too much of a stretch. But still, she wasn’t about to go down without a fight, kicking her legs and generally making this process a lot harder for Nora.

With a grunt, Nora wrapped her hands around this woman’s waist, yanking her down with all of her might, forcing her body deeper down her throat. The woman’s feet were no longer in her mouth, now bulging out of her throat, leaving her torso as the next bit to swallow.

"Let me go, bitch!“

Nora couldn’t speak, her mouth naturally being filled with the bandit’s squirming torso. With an aggressive gulp, and hands pushing her down by her shoulders, all of the raider’s body that was outside of Nora’s throat were no longer so.

The upper portion of the raider’s body spent a few moments in the lower part of Nora’s throat, before her entire body was condemned to her hot, tight gut. She naturally struggled quite a bit, wanting to put up a fight even inside the woman’s drippy, moist stomach.

Nora felt…strangely fulfilled, something extremely appealing about having someone in her gut, moving around like that. The cannibalistic hunger she had acquired seemed to die down, at least for now.

The raider, however, was still very much determined to make her escape. In a last-ditch attempt, she pulled out a small, rusty switchblade, and jammed it as hard as she could in front of her. To her surprise, the weapon didn’t piece through her stomach like she expected. Instead, it bounced off uselessly, as if she had hit a brick wall.

Unfortunately for her prey, Nora had invested in the Lead Belly perk long ago, which apparently involved making your stomach into an actual impenetrable lead-like container.

Trapped inside her steely prison, and completely discouraged after a few more kicks and stabs, the bandit had no choice but to accept her fate, gently melting away in Nora’s gut.

After the raider’s digestion, her stomach had returned to a somewhat normal size, with the addition of noticeable but minor layer of fat. Her entire body seemed to have gained a similar addition, particularly her breasts and rear.

She let out a belch that echoed through the wasteland streets for a few seconds. This sound was followed by another, a soft "blip” from the Pip-Boy on her wrist. Apparently, the device had deemed her worthy to select another perk.

Giggling softly, she browsed the menu, picking the “Black Widow” perk, another soft *uuuurp* escaping her lips as she anticipated her next meal.


End file.
